1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to debugging processors, and more specifically, to an interface for transferring debug information.
2. Related Art
System-on-chip devices (SOCs) are well-known. These devices generally include a processor, one or more modules, bus interfaces, memory devices, and one or more system busses for communicating information. Because multiple modules and their communications occur internally to the chip, access to this information is generally difficult when problems occur in software or hardware. Thus, debugging on these systems is not straightforward. As a result of development of these SOCs, specialized debugging systems have been developed to monitor performance and trace information on the chip. Such systems typically include dedicated hardware or software such as a debug tool and debug software which accesses a processor through serial communications.
However, debugging an SOC generally involves intrusively monitoring one or more processor registers or memory locations. Accesses to memory locations are sometimes destructive, and a data access to a location being read from a debugging tool may impede processor performance. Similarly, accesses are generally performed over a system bus to the processor, memory, or other module, and may reduce available bandwidth over the system bus for performing general operations. Some debugging systems do not perform at the same clock speed as that of the processor, and it may be necessary to slow the performance of the processor to enable use of debugging features such as obtaining trace information. By slowing or pausing the processor, some types of errors may not be reproduced, and thus cannot be detected or corrected. Further, accurate information may not be available altogether due to a high speed of the processor; information may be skewed or missing.
Some systems include one or more dedicated functional units within the SOC that are dedicated to debugging the processor, sometimes referred to as a debug unit or module. However, these units affect the operation of the processor when obtaining information such as trace information. These devices typically function at a lower speed than the processor, and thus affect processor operations when they access processor data. The debug system relies upon running debug code on the target processor itself, and this code is usually built into the debugee. Thus, the presence of the debug code is intrusive in terms of memory layout, and instruction stream disruption.
Other debugging systems referred to as in-circuit emulators (ICEs) match on-chip hardware and are connected to it. Thus, on-chip connections are mapped onto the emulator and are accessible on the emulator. However, emulators are prohibitively expensive for some applications, and do not successfully match all on-chip speeds or communications. Thus, emulator systems are inadequate. Further, these systems generally transfer information over the system bus, and therefore necessarily impact processor performance.
Another technique for troubleshooting includes using a Logic State Analyzer (LSA) which is a device connected to pins of the integrated circuit that monitors the state of all off-chip communications. LSA devices are generally expensive devices, and do not allow access to pin information inside the chip. In sum, there are many systems which are inadequate for monitoring the internal states of a processor and for providing features such as real-time state and real-time trace in a non-intrusive mariner.